


I Know You're Mine

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Killer be like 8), Lightly implied btw, M/M, Nightmare is not flustered at all haha, This was a poem of a sort originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Killer let's his feelings be known and Nightmare is-https://twitter.com/nozapuns/status/1305733075020713984?s=19
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I Know You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozapuns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nozapuns).



> The title is not in the the fic! But! Is relevant hehehe
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOZA!!

"You know how **hard** you can push me."

Nightmare flinches from the unreasonably gentle grasp of his hand. The crawling intent in it teasing his ~~touch starved~~ _aloof_ self. 

"You know how much you can **break** me."

When did Killer get so close? Nightmare shudders reflexively, the near whisper rippling right through to the very tips of his tentacles. He, ~~just as gently~~ , baps Killer on the face in silent warning. 

"And I know-"

Killer goes from confident to smug in seconds as he dares to nuzzle the tendril now on his cheekbone. 

"Just how much-"

Nightmare feels like he's being bribed. Bribed with strange positive feelings that somehow ~~feel amazing~~ _don't hurt at all._

" _You want this._ " 

And he ( ~~can't help it~~ ) ( ~~doesn't want it stop~~ ) ( ~~doesn't know what to do~~ ) ...he-

**_"You want me."_ **

_Oh._

"I'm right here."

He doesn't need such a ridiculous reassurance. ~~(His words aren't coming out. The commands in them spellbound by his subject.)~~

" _My **King**._"

The reverence in Killer's words ~~increases the~~ _brings unprompted_ **_heat_** to his cheeks. The lust in its tone as addicting as the deepest despair of a thousand worlds. Their now mutual flush growing as Killer's twisted Soul sings a shockingly _**pure**_ song for him as he speaks.

_**"My Nightmare."** _


End file.
